Because of you
by i really love RAY KON
Summary: This is a poem about ht one and only Vegeta and how he confides in the only person he can, Bulma. is trust enough to tame the rough? Read and review! maybe future story
1. Alone

Hey there! My first DBZ fic! I was thinking of doing a story but instead I thought why not try a poem instead! How bout that? I will be doing a Dragonball z fic though but just not right now. This fic kinda starts like a story about how he feels before the android saga and all that self pity he feels so …. Here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

The lonely prince sits in a corner depressed and cold in the harsh world the humans call home. 

Why? Because the one thing he desired, his urge of living, the very thing that was so precious to the loner… to become Super Saiyan was rapidly snatched away from him.

He did eventually get his dream.

But at that point of his life, when he saw the younger, more naïve warrior make the Saiyan prodigy come true, those dreams faded.

He had failed as a future leader of his race.

For weeks upon weeks even months his pride had been shattered, his hopes had been crumbled and his world solemnly teared apart, literally.

_I am alone_

He clenched his teeth in incessant disgust.

What a miserable feeling.

Blinded by self hatred, motivated by war and unmistakable passion for revenge.

_I won't let this go._

His ego is down but it will soon rise to the very limit because he is the proud prince

Prince Vegeta

_I will ascend!_

Another quest had fallen at a distance but another will rise up yet again.

To be the supreme ruler of the universe

To Gain the birth right he deserves

To be the king of all Saiyans

No, to be the king of outstretched Galaxies.

_So much to choose from._

No one would oppose him though would they? Because if they did there's no telling what the short tempered Prince would do.

* * *

The abandoned Prince still vegetates.

_I am lost_

At the moment, he keeps himself to himself, away from the human he had once set his eyes on and turning his back on the half breed that shares his unique royal blood, unpredictable of what he'll do next.

He'll do something though, no doubt about it. His time to shine through that isolated black outlet will burst open and blind anyone who stands in his way, anyone.

Very soon now.

* * *

Next chap is the poem! R&R and let me know what you think! 


	2. Because of you, Bulma

Ok this is the poem! I hope you guys like it!

**_Because of you part II_**

Several months had past.

'_Bulma I need you…' _

Vegeta's dreams of destruction had disintegrated and formed into a much more pleasant one. Wiser than before he had warmed up to his new family, settled down and for once in his life is at peace at last. He sits ignoring the wailing of his blue eyed child. The unmistakable similarity to his mothers deep pools of cerulean. _My wife._

Slowly he looks at his surroundings inhaling the magnificent scent so familiar to him. Stopping at the sight of his wife and child he stares. Admiring the beauty of both. A smile begins to form on the corners of his lips.

"I'm happy."

"I know." Bulma smiled and gently kissed a scar on his forehead.

The mark of Freeza…

'…_The story of my life…'_

_**Born to be a leader**_

_**Fit to be a king, **_

_**For that was his destiny**_

**_To use his power within._**

_**But now this is no more **_

_**The fault that Freeza had claimed,**_

_**And forcefully he lays awake **_

_**Dreading that forsaken name.**_

_**Freeza…**_

…**_Freeza…_**

…**_Freeza. _**

_**Was the topic throughout each night**_

_**For he wouldn't let go**_

_**How the creature had stole his birthright.**_

'_You bastard monkey…' _

Those words…

_**He had no one **_

**_His future patently cold, _**

_**He kept himself to himself**_

_**Until he listened to what was told. **_

_**The beauty, the light, Bulma**_

_**The person he would confide,**_

_**To tell her everything**_

_**That destroyed his honourable pride.**_

_**Was it the right choice to make?**_

_**To display his trust,**_

_**To the blue haired scientist **_

_**That had filled him with lust.**_

"Vegeta I don't know how long we'll be together but I promise you this, we will be happy for a very long time."

'**_Do you hear me father!_**

_**I've found happiness at last!'**_

_**He gloated at the memory**_

_**Of his bruised and troubled past.**_

'**_Could this person betray me though?'_**

_**He thought so deep inside, **_

_**She told him she loved him**_

_**That much she couldn't hide'**_

_What a strange word to rely on…_

_**But those eyes, those innocent eyes**_

_**Could not hide,**_

_**This disturbing surprise**_

_**Now she had finally realised.**_

_**Reality had seeped in.**_

_**He was a cold blooded murderer**_

_**Vegeta knew what she was thinking, **_

_**His insides once again sinking.**_

_**Was he alone again? **_

_**That much he couldn't bear,**_

_**He needed to escape**_

_**Running, that was rare.**_

_**But to his surprise**_

_**Her arms opened out,**_

_**This confused, bothered Saiyan,**_

_**Wanted to shout.**_

'**_What's wrong with you?_**

_**Don't you care?**_

_**That I've killed so many**_

_**No remorse to spare!**_

_**I'll only hurt you! **_

_**My words are for real,**_

_**With my own bare hands**_

**_Or when I'm open of how I feel!'_**

_Clawing to kill_

_**She held his hand**_

**_Knowing she wouldn't fully understand,_**

_**Of the force and torture**_

_**That Freeza carefully planned.**_

_**He knew what he was, how he was. **_

**_Proud? He couldn't be, _**

_**But proud to be a father **_

**_His destiny rewritten, natural to see._**

**_Bulma was the guide _**

_**Who had showed him the way,**_

_**To be a loving father,**_

_**Husband he is today.**_

_Bulma I need you…_

**_This great human_**

_**With so much love to spare**_

_**He treasured this knowledge**_

_**With tender, love and care.**_

How could he tell her that?

_**The proud Saiyan Prince **_

_**The one that was loved, **_

_**By this desirable women **_

_**Luckily sent from above **_

'**_My angel _**

_**Do you now see?**_

**_I'm happy and prideful,_**

_**As full as can be.**_

_**To beg for forgiveness**_

_**That much I would do, **_

_**For my delicate women**_

_**My stories open to you.'**_

* * *

"Woman do you now see?" Bulma looked at him bemused. 

"See what?" Bulma stood up and looked at the cheerful Saiyan from his position on the sofa a curious expression displayed openly to the prince. Smirking Vegeta lifted himself up, standing directly in front of Bulma. Vegeta then instinctively took one look at Trunks. The small boy displaying new found interest in his parent's exchange. Sauntering behind Bulma he encircled his muscled arms around her petite waist and rested his chin on her bare shoulder, inhaling her sweet scent. Vegeta once again turned to Trunks who was now pumping his fists in the air giggling and babbling nonsense unfamiliar to the older species in the room. He was aware of his father's intentions, aware of his honest thoughts. Before Bulma could turn around and look at the duo the words Vegeta had longed to say filled the air.

"Bulma I love the family we made. Bulma I love you."

* * *

So yeah! That's it! Tell me what you think! I might continue this as a story maybe. You never know what the future holds do you, unless your Kami! Heh. 

If you like you can review. It would be much appreciated. I'd love to hear what you think!

Well for now see you guys later!

RaY'$ aNg£L


End file.
